out of this world
by fly-with-stars
Summary: max rid stargate cross over. the flock meets more hybrid but these arn't on the run now, they're working part time for the u.s airforce. what if max isn't meant to save the world from humans?


We weren't really doing much. Just keeping our heads down and avoiding getting killed. Not so easily done when you've got wings and there's a bunch of kids like us getting themselves on the front pages of almost every newspaper in the world.

"hey girlie, what's a girl like you doing in this part of town?" some random drunk guy asked as he slung his arm around my shoulders and breathing the stench of alcohol into my sensitive nose.

"get lost dude, if you want to keep balls." I hissed and released myself from his grip. I started walking away and reached into my pocket, just in case I had to deal with him.

"hey look it's those bird kids from the papers! Look mommy!" a kid on the street yelled. I turned to look where he was pointing and saw six kids and two dogs looking panicked

"that's the girl it said to find!" whispered the oldest girl to a guy who looked very similar to me, we both had black hair and natural tan.

I decided to do my good deed for the day my helping these guys out as now there were about two hundred cameras flashing around them, these guys were walking talking magnets for attention.

"this way if you want some cover." I hissed and grabbed the oldest girls wrist, I would have taken a dog or one of the younger kids but being accused of kid or dog-napping isn't my style.

We all ran back into the ally I'd just left. Why run you ask? Because the damn paparazzi had an unhealthy obsession with these guys. We passed the drunk guy who'd bugged me earlier, this time he was unconscious with one hell of a dog bite in his leg.

I turned and zipped down an ally way flinging open a door and diving in, in the corner was steel hatch that was set into the floor. "down there." I ordered knowing that they would hesitate so dumping the dogs in first then the littlest kid.

"angel !" the black girl screeched and jumped in after her, followed by the rest of them. The oldest girl turned to me

"if this is a trap we're going to kick your ass" before jumping down just as the door burst open, I slipped in as well, not giving her enough time to move out of the way. On my way down I pulled the hatch closed and turned a bolt to lock it.

"ouch!" the girl I'd landed on whined.

"sorry, this place is kind of secret though." I got off her and bolted the other four locks on the hatch. "what's your names anyway? That's the one thing the papers can't tell us." I flicked a switch and lights came on almost immediately revealing grey concrete walls with white numbers pained on at five meter intervals.

"I'm max." the cushion girl said outstretching her hand

I nodded "'kay and the little one's angel, sorry bout tossing you and the dogs down but this place is a national secret so sorry if I was in a hurry." I started walking "the rest of you?"

"why don't you tell us your name?" max asked, dodging the bullet by reflecting it back at me.

"Fai, Fai O'Neil," I stopped at a steel door with a card swipe device on the side. As I pulled out an I.D card I showed it to them. "see, that's what my I.D says." then swiped the card. The door unlocked with an audible click.

"where are you taking us?" the coloured girl asked looking over my shoulder and into the next corridor, identical to the previous one except for the numbers and the tall blonde guy leaning against the wall.

"you guys hungry? Iris said you would be." he called then pushed himself off the wall and started walking, his standard issue military boots making squeaks that a normal person wouldn't be able to here even with the echo.

"fang, take the left side of the kids, I'll take right." max whispered. Good, these guys hadn't figured out I was like them yet.

"by the way jack's looking for you, apparently he _didn't_ know you were going out." my blonde 'tag-a-long' called back

"who's jack?" asked angel looking up at me with big blue eyes, I could see where she got her name from.

"he's kind of my 'dad'," a smiled "sort of" I added

"how can someone be a 'sort of' parent?" the little boy who looked a lot like angel asked

"don't actually know who my dad is, jack half adopted me," we stopped again and walked through the door my blonde was holding open. I say my blonde because he was In my 'family' unit. "thanks wolfie" I said as we passed.

"don't call me wolfie!" he shouted back, shutting the door behind the six kids I'd rescued.

"hope you don't mind Oreos and hamburgers, it's the only stuff I could get out of the canteen in short notice," iris said as she held out a tray piled up with food, her brown hair tied into I weird style.

"hey kiddos… umm, Fai have you brought some random people into the base?" Vala, a woman with black hair and a unusual sense of style asked

"their not random they're like me." I replied then realised that any smart kid with wings just heard that I was 'like them' would probably be able to take a guess at my fourteen foot secret.

"do you mean? you have wings too?" angel gasped dropping the cookie she was about to feed the black Scottie looking dog.

"I'll explain later, gives me a reason to…" I started as I saw one not so happy major general walking towards me.

"Fai! Tell someone before you go out wondering! No one would have know if you'd been kidnapped untill it was too late!" he shouted well, not really shouting but raising his voice and using his 'angry' tone. "why did you leave anyway? And who are the kids?"

"people knew I was gone and iris saw this lot in trouble, they're the kids from the news and for some reason iris said they were… wait a moment why _were you looking for me?" I turned to them_

"_a voice in max's head told her to." iris said making everyone but me look at her strangely. _

"_any numbers come through yet?" I asked. Oh yeah I'm a bird, both in the female slang and in the dna, we all know that, iris is another hybrid, her dna is combined with a rabbit, don't ask me why the mad scientists wanted a bunny, but she has a power, she can see parts of the future, things that will happen, handy when your on the run with the threat of being attacked._

"_how did you…!" max started_

"_I saw Iggy asking you if the 'voice' had said anything else." she paused "I'd duck" she added. _

_Jack, Vala, wolfie, iris and myself all ducked, pulling the other kids with us as a miniature aircraft narrowly missed our heads._

"_sorry guys!" jake shouted running after the plane with Teal'c jogging along side him. "who's the new bird kids?" he asked when he stopped._

"_okay you know stuff about us but we don't know anything about you" the girl who's name didn't know said _

"_true, that's jake" I pointed to the dark blonde boy who was wearing a military green hat. "he's a hybrid, iris" I pointed to iris "she's a hybrid too, teal'c," I pointed tattletale muscular black man with a golden symbol on his forehead "he's an alien, so's vala. Wolfie over there isn't actually called wolfie, his names matt, he's a hybrid too and Caitlyn is at the s.g.c base." I looked at jacks' watch, "and we were meant to be leaving for Colorado ten minutes ago." _


End file.
